It's A Cat-Bat Thing
It's A Cat-Bat Thing is the first Specky Spooktacular episode written by SomeInsaneNeantherdal (TON) Characters Denji/Denial Dongo Rave Muk Gojippah Raven Plot The episode starts on a dark and stormy night. Denji is seen rocking in a rocking chair next to a window, watching it. Dongo is tiredly drawing a picture near the fireplace. She seems satisfied and gets up to show Denji when thunder and lightning crashes. She jumps from fear into Denji's lap and shivers. Denji can't help but feel bad, but this only makes her angry because of her tough nature. She then yawns and Denji tells her she's still a child and takes her to bed. It cuts to later at night when Dongo actually falls asleep. Denji is gently stroking her back and watches with both a sense of pride and sadness. It was around this time when her mom Denise started to abuse her after her father Dakarai died in a plane crash. She soon goes into flashback mode. She remembers a time when she was cowering in the corner with her mother getting ready to whip her. She hits her just as thunder crashes, making the memory feel too real. She tears up and blinks hard, before hissing and opening her eyes, revealing she switched with her borderline turvy, Denial. He runs out into the rain, trying to get away from the memories when he comes across Gojippah's lab. He runs past it, but he sees him. He signals for Rave to come with him. She puts Muk down and runs with him. Denial is then seen running past a building where people are taking refugee from the storm. Among them is Raven. She looks at a running figure and recognizesee it as her friend. She calls for him to come inside but he just keeps running. Raven then takes an umbrella from a stranger and runs after him. Denial then gets to a clearing and stops. Denji is trying to break free in the subconscious. She beggs for sympathy and he's about to reply when the others catch up. He switches with Denji so it doesn't seem any more suspicious than it already is. They start to question her and she doesn't admit she knows what's going on. Rave holds onto her shoulders and asks if it was Denial. She sadly knods and admits. She is about to leave with them when she sees someone materialize beside them. It turns out to be Denial and he puts her in a trance. Her eyes widen and she is taken into a dark, wet, cold room. Denial asks her if she is tired of being haunted by memories. She nods in a zombie-like manner. He then asks if she would like to end her mother. She shrugs. He then asks if she wants to live in a world with just the two of them. He then shows the same night, but with only the two of them and the sky is beautiful and clear. She walks around, mesmerized by the peace she felt. She then feels like something is missing. Denial then says he will help her. Denji then snaps out of it and says it doesn't feel right. Denial says "What?" and she says she doesn't want to do this. He then angrily says "Fine..." before snapping and taking her back to reality. Raven is shaking her as she comes to. She then asks what happened and they explain she was being manipulatedone by her own sense of Denial. She asks if they can go home and they happily agree. Rave then asks Raven if she realizes how similar their names are and the episode ends. Trivia The joke with Rave and Ravens name was mostly just to poke fun at worrying about similarly named characters (She realizes the creator is a TTG fan) This is the first time you actually see Denial. The only indication he was there was Denji's eyes This was made because the creator wanted to use that picture There will be a part 2 where Denial tries to get revenge Part 2 It begins with Denji fast asleep. Denial is in her subconscious, plotting. He them gets a idea. It then cuts to her dream, her enjoying a day with her friends and daughter. It then starts warping and everyone dissappears except for her. She is scared and confused and tries to escape. She stops running when an orange wisp appears in front of her. She is about to scream when a familiar figure takes form. It's her dad. She is speechless until he hugs her. She hugs him back and it goes to a montage of them spending time with him. She is seen happy with him before the world starts to quake. She is afraid and her father is seen fading away. She yells for him to stay but he simply feigned a smile and left. She wakes up in a cold sweat and is breathing hard. She tears up and angrily switches with Denial. Denial than promises to make it a night to remember. Denial goes outside and laughs before running off. He comes across Matilda Van Cow inspecting her ruined crops. He is intruigued by her and hides behind the chicken coop. She is seen picking up a tomato plant and scowling. He quietly laughs at her anger and silently crawls over to her. She is about to go back inside when he jumps her and bites a random part of her body. She screams as he sucks her blood. She continues to yell as she gets her blood sucked. When he's done, he walks away, leaving her to fall to the ground and die. Cowley is shown to have been fearfully watching the whole thing from his bedroom window and picks up a phone. Denial is seen walking around town looking for his next victim when he comes across Braidy. He is looking up at the sky outside his house with a sad expression. He sighs and sheds a tear. Denial wonders what's wrong but decides that he shouldn't show signs of worry and just goes for the kill. He hides behind a tree and watches him, giving him a little more time to suffer. Baxter comes out to comfort him and he tells "he" couldn't be kicked out of heaven. Braidy then almost flips when Baxter calms him down. Denial smirks and crawls over to them and hides in their shadows. He then slowly rises and bites Braidy, causing him to yelp. Baxter screams and tries to pry him off, but he is a little stronger and sits on him. He then finishes him off and Braidy gets weaker. Buzzkill storms out the house wanting an explanation when he sees Denial sitting on one of his brothers while the other one is dying. He screeches and this causes Sapphire to walk out. She sees them all and hides. Denial starts to suck Baxter's blood when Buzzkill interferes. He keeps him at arms length as he gets halfway done. He is in the zone when Buzzkill gives him some payback. He bites him back. He is both angry and surprized. Buzzkill is about to start draining his blood when he flies straight up and leaves. He goes back to town and attempts to heal his wounds when the police appear. One officer tells him to put his arms up, so he does. He then flies up and swoops down into the police officers. They all turn around and notices one off them is gone. Denial laughs and it cuts to him in a tree. He's holding him and starts to suck his blood. The police officers gasp and one attempts to climb up after him. He simply takes the one he's draining and bashes his head against the tree, causing the blood to make the one climbing the tree fall to his doom. The others try to taze him and he zooms into some of them with his claws out, beheading them. He then flies away, laughing. He is enjoying his night when Denji tries to escape. He put a mental lock on her so she wouldn't switch. She falls to the ground and makes a frustrated sigh. She then gets an idea and it goes to Denials inter monolog. He is thinking about getting someone else when he suddenly imagines the day he finally took control over Denji. He was asking her if she was scared, tired, and ready to get revenge. She was too inoccent to agree, so he takes control. The memory makes him feel fuzzy inside, which Denji takes advantage of. She leaves and tries to control the body, but Denial "punches her". She "bites him" and he flies around, trying to "make her dizzy". The fight goes on for a while as the sun comes up. They both realize the people will come out, so Denial goes back so he wouldn't have to get in trouble. Denji then starts to fall as she wasn't completely aware he was flying. She tries to fly upwards, but she reacts too late and splatters to the ground. It then shows her flying upwards into the clouds. She sees all of Denials victims. She is confused as to what happened when a man walks in front of her. She looks at him for a moment and smiles. Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episode Specials Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Sappy Pine Pals Stuff